European Quidditch Teams (ShotgunsAndSass)
Scandanavian Cup Top 10 All-Time Leaderboard D Drammen Draugen .]] The Drammen Draugen are a quidditch team, unsurprisingly based in the city of in . They average in the middle of the board most seasons, though every decade or so make a "shock comeback". They've won the Scandinavian cup 50 times and have won the Norwegian Cup 63. Though they have never once defeated the Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi, making their matches with them be ones they really try for as a result as they're determined to bring an end to this negative streak. They're known for always having a very strong set of chasers, however, where they manage to hone their searches for these, they often settle for less than their best options in other parts of the team, leading to them often having a great striking team, but incredibly weak defence. As such, 90% of their games are won with them having scored a fair amount, but their opponent having scored an exorbitant amount of points. G Gothenberg Grendel .]] Gällivare Gengångare logo, c. 1988.]]The Gällivare Gengångare are one of most renowned quidditch teams, behind the Västernorrland Valkyries, possibly the second most popular teams in the Swedish League. With popular alumni such as Jörgen Winther, it has a history of having World Cup worthy players, who often go on to reach legend status. the now manager of the team, it's had around 72 Scandanavian Cup wins and 183 Swedish League wins. They're known for their strong beaters, while the rest of the team is always well selected too, their main strategies require the aquisition of the best beaters that they can find in order to work as planned. They usually have around even points with teams as they win and lose against. H Helsingør Hulder ]] Helsinki Helheste ]] Hillerød Havenhjørning ]] Hvolsvöllur Huldufólk K Kiruna Knarls Kittilä Kraken L Lindköping Lindworms M Malmö Mara .]] Marstrand Myling N Nynäshamn Näck ]] O Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi .]] R Rovaniemi Ryöppyporoja S Seyðisfjörður Stormurandar Sigtuna Skogsrås Stavanger Skaldics Stockholm Samodivan Stykkishólmsbær Svaðilfari T Tampere Tellervo Tórshavn Trollkatte Trelleborg Tralla Trolleboda Trädfeer ]] Tromsø Tåkehjort ]] V Vantaa Vættir Visby Villan Västernorrland Valkyries ]]The Västernorrland Valkyries are a world-renowned team hailing from the region of , with a historic stadium in the city of . They were initially founded in this city in . They're arguably the most popular team in Sweden, and one of the most popular in the world, given their appeal across the . They play in both the Scandanavian Cup and the Swedish League. While playing for the Scandanavian Cup, they have a playful rivalry with the Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi, another world renowned quidditch team from ; this is mostly playful these days however. Though the fans can often take it far too seriously. Their current manager is former seeker nd captain Anton Eriksson, with Yuriko Solberg as their captain. Västerås Vikings Å Åland Askafroa ]] Ä Ängelholm Älvor ]] Mediterranian League Baltic League British League (UK & Ireland) Other Category:Harry Potter Extras Category:Quidditch Teams Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922